1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to free storage space management in a broadcasting apparatus. For example, the invention relates to a free storage space management apparatus and method in a broadcasting apparatus which can correctly manage the free storage space of a recording means and makes it possible to continue the control by selecting another usable broadcasting apparatus at the time of a control failure in a case where a plurality of users perform manipulations by simultaneously using plural pieces of broadcasting equipment with a control apparatus provided with a function of synchronizing free storage space values and a function of retrying recording area securing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting business AV (audio-visual) server system (also called a video input/output apparatus or a video recording/reproducing apparatus) will be described below as an example of broadcasting apparatuses. Such a system is operated with an assumption that it is simultaneously used by a plurality of users with the use of a plurality of terminals.
Further, such a system is designed with an assumption that it will be used for direct broadcast of commercial messages and news programs. Therefore, to prevent a broadcast accident, such an apparatus is required to have a function of continuing the control by using anther usable apparatus even at the occurrence of a failure in an equipment control.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional broadcasting apparatus. A control apparatus 1000 controls an apparatus 1002 to be controlled through a control 1001 (control command). The apparatus 1002 to be controlled has a storage 1003 as a recording means. This conventional system is designed with an assumption that the free storage space of the storage 1003 of the apparatus 1002 to be controlled decreases when it receives a control 1001 of the control apparatus 1000.
However, there is a case that the free storage space of the storage 1003 of the apparatus 1002 to be controlled decreases asynchronously with the control 1001 of the higher-rank control apparatus 1000. For example, the free storage space of the storage 1003 of the apparatus 1002 to be controlled decreases when another control apparatus 1004 uses (indicated by numeral 1005) the free storage space of the storage 1003.
This causes discrepancy between free storage space information held by the control apparatus 1000 and that held by the apparatus 1002 to be controlled. That is, the actual free storage space of the storage 1003 is smaller than the free storage space of the storage 1003 that is recognized by the control apparatus 1000. As a result, there may occur a phenomenon that the control apparatus 1000 fails to secure a necessary recording area in the storage 1003 through a control 1001. In this case, the operation of the broadcasting apparatus is suspended.